


Geno, Have the soul sex.

by YunaToTheChie (orphan_account)



Series: Sanscest fucking party. [7]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Blue/error/ink, Claster, Fell/sci, Flirty Sans, Genocide Sans, Inktale Sans, LOL BEST SHIP NAME 10/10, Lmao this series is stupid and cringy, M/M, Sanscest - Freeform, Scifell - Freeform, Ship name is claster, They are sharks lol, Wait i hope ut sans/gaster sans's, Why Did I Write This?, afterdeath, cri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YunaToTheChie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i swear this is automatically posted onto tumblr by the ao3 undertale feed bot.</p>
<p>Its weird.</p>
<p>Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geno, Have the soul sex.

**Author's Note:**

> MOAR AFTERDEATH MY OTP
> 
> Enjoy

The sound of Luigi's mansion rang through the halls. Gaster sans sat there as Classic held the 3DS in his hand, Playing a Suprise Scarescraper with Fell, Sci and Geno. They had entered a boss battle, on their 15th endless floor.

"LMAO you guys suck at this." Sans told them. Fell was the purple luigi running around, Sci was the green one fighting the boss ghost with sans, Who was the blue Luigi, and Geno was the orange one that just fainted. lol.

They all raged on for hours, up until the 70th floor. Everyone quit and decided to calm down and take a break.

Death was laying on the couchy, lounging off. He was nearly asleep up until the door slammed open, revealing a pissed off Geno.

"Aww~Honey whats wrong" He cued to the pissy skele. Geno just ignored him and stormed off up to his and Death's room. Death followed him.

Geno lay there, on the bed, rethinking his life choices. This 'party' is just super weird. Everyone fucks everyone. It just sounds.... A little to wrong. Geno is not gay, is he? Even if mere hours ago he fucKed someone?

A knife layed low under the bed- Wait, no. He couldn't do it.  _He ~~~~_would be devastated. So Geno took out the window, and just ran. Ge ran for miles, hoping to get out of sight of the house. He just needed to get away from this madness.

When he turned around, he was still 5 feet awat from the house.

"What the duck? Is this like, mario 64 or something???" He questioned. Well, up until a hand touched his shoulder and made hime jump up nearly 30ft in the air. He screeched as he was caught bridal style by you know who.

"You try'n to wun arary?" Death questioned, hopping back into the room through the window. He placed Geno onto the bed, sitting next to him. Geno cocked his head slightly in annoyance.

Death lifted a hand to Geno's cheek bone, leaning further in. He than took this chance to kiss him.

He stuck his leg in between Geno's. Geno's soul began beating faster, and he blushed as Death raised his leg upwards. He felt a hand crawling inside his jacked, avoiding his scar, and it rubbed the most sensitive spots.

Geno moaned quietly. Death glazedbhis tounge around inside Geno's mouth, obtaining dominance. He reached for the others soul and gently slid a finger over it.

Geno's face was covered in blush, as he stared into Death's souless eyes. He begain to spurt out moans As the most sensitive spots were being hit. Drool dripped from his moutha as death pulled away from the kiss, using his spare hand to pin Geno to the wall. 

He stuck his finger slightly into The other's soul, moving it around once in a while. Death than took his finger out and brung out his soul. He rubbed them together, a juice flowing out off both. 

Geno moaned out in plesure, as if telling Death to go faster. Death combined the souls and both began kissing again, letting out cries of plesure.

Meanwhile, a pretty disturbed skeleton stood at the doorway. Error had watch the whole thing, as he just came to investigate the glass breaking. They didn't even see him there.

Suddenly Error's head exploded into a combustion of holy items for sinners.

**Author's Note:**

> i s2g i feel my sins  
> rip error
> 
> Also i wrote this at 1am on an airplane so yeah. Spelling mistakes.
> 
> BTW like i mentioned above, does anyone want to add me on 3ds friendlist??? My friendcode is 4012-8024-4505


End file.
